tbomtfandomcom-20200214-history
List of magical species
Fairy Fairies are magical beings that are externally identical to humans, distinguished by a pair of butterfly-like wings on their backs. Elf Elves are magical beings that are externally identical to humans, distinguished by their pointed ears. Troll A troll is a type of creature part of the Magical World. In "Magic in the Air", Darra jokes that Imogen has the looks of an elf but with the manners of a troll when he apologises on her behalf to Kyra. In "Gone to the Dogs", Lily feared that she would be forced to live in a cave with trolls after allowing a postman to be transformed into a dog by a magical letterbox. Tree nymph A tree nymph is a creature of the Magical World. According to the elf Imogen in "Magic in the Air", her brother Darra went on a date with a tree nymph, though this may have been an attempt to make Kyra jealous. Mermaid Mermaids are one of the races of the Magical World. They are humanoids who are distinguished by the tails of fish. Trivia *Mermaids are the theme of H2O, a franchise of television series which were created by Jonathan M. Shiff prior to his work on The Bureau of Magical Things. Gnome A gnome is a creature of the Magical World. Darra mentioned in "A Magical Mishap" that he once attended a gnome party, observing that "those dudes sure love to dance." During the DMI Student Awards in "Prize Day", Sean quips that there will be a few gnome miners who will be looking for some work after announcing that Neesha Bannerjee spun straw into gold, silver and lead. In "On the Case", Peter suggests that gnomes stole the Orb of Lemuria, reasoning that they had become sick of people thinking of them as garden ornaments and were demanding respect. Goblin A goblin is a creature of the Magical World. Imogen once addressed Darra as "goblin breath." ("Gone to the Dogs") Hobgoblin A hobgoblin is a creature of the Magical World. Imogen has recurringly refered to her brother Darra as a hobgoblin. ("A Knight to Remember", "End of the Road: Part 2") Minotaur A minotaur is a creature of the Magical World. When Lily reminded Imogen that she insisted she mind wipe Peter despite the danger involved, Imogen asked her if she would step in front of a charging minotaur if she was told. ("All the World's a Stage") Ogre A ogre is a creature of the Magical World. In the enchanted story book Thrilling Tales from the Forbidden Forest, Cedric and Silas head to Misty Mountain with a cart of jewels to repay an ogre for the money he had lent them. ("A Fairy Tale") During the DMI Student Awards, Darra suggests to an anxious Kyra that she imagines everyone watching her is wearing ogres' underpants. ("Prize Day") Pixie A pixie is a creature of the Magical World. Like fairies, they produce magical dust. Imogen once used "pixie dust!" as a curse. ("Gone to the Dogs") Darra asks Kyra if she would like to go out moonlight horse riding with the pixies, to which she accepts. ("Forces of Attraction") Dragon A dragon is a creature of the Magical World. Lily and Ruksy have Trevor send out an alert in regards to a dragon that they had supposedly seen chasing people in the park by the river. In reality, this is a ruse to allow them to enter the DMI and take the Orb of Lemuria. Noticing the alert, Orla and Jared believe that Sean is responsible and confront him, only for Sean to reveal that he knows nothing of the dragon. ("End of the Road: Part 2") Hybrids Halfling A halfling is a hybrid of two different species. For example, Professor Maxwell is a halfing as he is half-human and half-elf. Tri-ling A Tri-ling is an exceptionally unique magical being. Beyond a halfling, a Tri-ling is a hybrid of three different species. The only known Tri-ling is Kyra Glen, who was originally a normal human before she received the magical powers of the elves and fairies. Legends Unicorn A is a legendary creature ("End of the Road: Part 1") which Kyra assumed existed in the Magical World, only for Imogen to tell her to "get real". ("A Magical Mishap") Having temporarily lost her memory of magic, Kyra sarcastically suggests that Peter went for a ride on a unicorn when he attempts to make her remember her adventures. ("End of the Road: Part 1") Category:Magical beings Category:Species